


金主

by sanchuangmu



Category: pdj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanchuangmu/pseuds/sanchuangmu
Kudos: 7





	金主

【景蓮】金主

酒店房间内只开了一盏昏黄的小灯。

佐藤借着这点小小的灯光看到了正坐在床边等他的人。那人只穿了一件浴袍，两条细腿紧紧并着，整个人显得很单薄。他笑着说，「等我。」然后看到那人轻轻地点了点头，乖巧的像只兔子。

川尻蓮。真是个有意思的人。佐藤想。许诺金钱，对方不肯；许诺资源，对方也不肯；当自己放弃了对方，说要对对方团内其他人出手时，才终于得到同意。其实说要对其他人出手只是句玩笑话，自己并不是爱强求的人，这种事上讲求你情我愿，毕竟强扭的瓜不甜，而且他也并不认为对方当真了，他觉得对方只是需要个台阶。欲擒故纵，这种事情他见的多了。

说起来自己又是为什么对对方感兴趣的呢？对方的容貌并不是他喜欢的类型，在他以往物色的对象中更是排不上号。仅仅是因为无意间瞥到的如同阳光一般灿烂的笑容吗？还是多次交涉下那不卑不亢的态度？究竟是什么呢？连他自己也解释不清楚。

等洗完澡出来，他看到川尻依旧保持着原来的姿势，纤细的手指绞着浴袍的带子。真是紧张过头了。他慢慢地靠近了，坐在川尻身边。他看到川尻的小身板瑟缩了一下，大概是怕引起他的不满，又强硬地放松。他心里有点想笑，伸手搂过对方的肩膀，「怎么？很害怕？」

川尻摇摇头，为了证明自己，讨好般的吻上佐藤的嘴角。不满足于蜻蜓点水的佐藤立刻掌握了主动权，他扣住对方剃得利落干净的后脑勺，舌头潜进那张微张的口中。对方很顺从地把软舌交给他，不算熟练地回应着。他尽力压榨着对方口腔内的空气，富有技巧的挑动，纠缠，拨弄，不给对方一丝喘息的机会，手也趁机在潜进对方宽松的浴袍里摸索着，他抚摸的极为轻柔，好像对方是什么易碎的珍品，直到对方从喉咙里发出呜呜地求饶声才停下。

虽然大口喘息着，但到目前为止，川尻并不觉得太害怕，这个有名的纨绔子弟好像并没有他想象的那样粗暴，应该说是过于温柔了。这样就能保住其他人的话，好像也不是很难，如果对方没有威胁他，他也许还会对对方生出些许好感。可惜事情没有如果。

一只柔软的枕头被佐藤放在坚硬冰冷的地板上。川尻就跪在这只枕头上，他颤颤巍巍地解开了坐在大床上的佐藤的浴袍。火热的性器分量可观到把他吓了一跳，怎么都不可能进去的吧。他想着，一只手却已经环住对方的根部。佐藤是个风评很好的床伴，但他从没想过自己会对一个人宽容成这样子。他看着对下一步动作有些犹豫的川尻，心里居然并不觉得气恼，只觉得对方可爱，引导着对方用嘴巴含住自己的东西。

毫无经验的川尻第一下就进入的太深，又不敢闭嘴，只好不上不下地小声咳嗽起来。佐藤等他咳完，大手抚摸着他柔软的银色发丝，好像在鼓励他。他有些局促地把头向后撤了一点，只含住了顶端，不敢再花费时间去适应口腔里的咸腥气息，立刻用舌头舔舐起来。灯光被对方突然调亮了一些，他有些抗拒地皱了一下眉头。

昏黄的灯光给他镀上一层暖色的边，散乱的发丝下是轻颤的睫毛，然后是泛红的鼻尖，再向下是一张正吞吞吐吐的嘴，嘴边不明显的小痣正随着动作移动着，津液已经滑进了浴袍的领口，胸前的一大片肌肤被一览无余。

佐藤颇为暧昧地用手指玩弄着对方通红的耳朵，看来真的是第一次，对方只是这种程度还刺激不到他，「吃过冰棒没有？」

川尻动作顿了一下，抬起脸眨巴眨巴眼，涨红了脸，又把头埋下去。艳红的软舌正围绕着柱身一圈圈舔弄，舌尖顺着青筋不轻不重地按压，手指抚慰着囊袋。当他再次把东西吞入，终于感觉到那只插在自己发间的手加重了力气，头顶传来的喘息变得粗重，他受到了鼓舞，强忍着干呕感尽力把东西吞进去，开始给对方做深喉。被柔软潮湿的口腔包围着下体的佐藤只觉得心里升起一种很奇异的感觉，对方不熟练到甚至会用牙齿磕碰到他，可是这点痛感却让他觉得无比的舒适。

东西涨得厉害，川尻感觉下巴有点发酸，正打算调整一下姿势，却毫无防备地猛然被佐藤扣紧了头，接着就是强迫性的抽插，被不停触碰到的柔软喉底让他的胃都在翻腾，眼泪从眼眶里滚落下来。正当他被事情搞得不知所措的时候，那东西已经离开了他的口腔，然后尽数射在他的脸上。

「诶……」精液粘在他的睫毛上，模糊了他的视线。鼻梁，唇边，甚至锁骨都挂上了白浊，他下意识地抬手摸脸，还没搞清楚发生了什么状况就被佐藤从地上捞起来。

佐藤只觉得对方轻得过分，简直如同羽毛一样，只有床垫凹下去的痕迹还提醒着他对方是有重量的。他看着对方还在发愣的神情，扒开了对方早就松垮得不成样子的浴袍，对方那形状姣好的腿正不安地扭动着，「有自己扩张吗？」

川尻被这句话唤回了神智，不好意思地点点头，嚅嗫到，「来之前照着网上的说法做了……不过不太清楚……」

「是怎么做的？」佐藤带着调笑的语气。

「诶？不……这个……」

「让我看一下蓮君是怎么努力的好吗？」

川尻明白他在故意调笑自己却也无可奈何，他别无选择，强忍着羞耻感，在对方的注视下把腿打开，将两根漂亮的手指塞进去一个指节，只希望对方不要继续这个话题。

佐藤看着对方从后穴离开的手指上沾着的亮晶晶的透明液体，那应该是融化掉的润滑剂。在对方要合上腿的一瞬间，两只手把对方的腿钳住了。浅褐色的小穴被透明液体打湿了，正紧张地颤动着。

他尝试着把再度硬起的东西塞进去。对方好像有点抵触，缩了一下腰，却被他死死按住了。顶端很轻易地就进去了，可毕竟是未经发开的地区，对方又是第一次扩张，做的不够到位，其他部分再进就有些困难，「放松一点，你这样我进不去的。」

川尻咬住自己的指节，额头渗出汗水，想起刚刚嘴中的触感心里有点抗拒，但怎么也没可能临阵脱逃，只好强迫自己深呼吸放松下来。手指抓着床单的力度随着身后越来越重的异物感越来越大。

「第一次？」佐藤扶着自己的东西又进去一点，总觉得跟和其他人做相比还是有点艰难。

「和男人做是第一次。」川尻点点头诚实的回答，他的注意力已经全部集中在两个人结合的地方，奇怪的饱胀感让他害怕得快要哭出来。

不妙。佐藤心想。对方这一句带着哭腔的话让他开心到感觉对方是块不会化的蜜糖。

肉刃破开穴壁，一点点深入。等到好不容易全部送进去之后，两个人都汗淋淋地长抒了一口气。这次佐藤没给对方缓冲的时间，直接按着对方的大腿用力操干起来。

川尻偏瘦的身体经不起这样的冲击，头一颠一颠的快要撞到床头上去。幸而他柔韧性很好，即使双腿几乎被折在胸前也不觉得很痛，只是酸得有些发麻。他身体足够敏感，可是得到快感的速度却很慢。在佐藤的抚摸下，他的身体才逐渐回暖，快感逐渐从内里发散到趾尖。他软化成了一滩水，几乎要渗进身下的床垫里。

细碎的呻吟声从指间滑出，绵软的调子像是猫咪的爪子一下下搔着佐藤的心，「不要捂着，叫出来。」

川尻把手放下，咬了咬唇，他含着水光的眼睛倒映着佐藤漂亮的脸。虽然这样说有点奇怪，但在川尻心里，佐藤的脸的确应该用漂亮形容。佐藤决定帮他一把，猛地一个挺身到达了前所未有的深度。

「啊——」

高亢的呻吟，一旦开始就不能再收回来。佐藤俯下身，要去亲吻身下那张一张一合泄露出勾人声音的嘴巴，却被对方躲开了。

「不行……刚刚……含过了……」川尻眼神躲闪，声音甜软得像棉花糖。

佐藤有些受伤的心情，又因为这个回答重新明朗起来。不知为何，他不愿意把技巧放在对方身上，只是毫无章法地冲撞着。他从没想过有一个人的身体能和他的身体如此契合，只是这样冲撞着就能得到比之前加倍的快感，好像不论他做出什么动作对方都能全盘接受似的。

「景……瑚，景瑚啊——」川尻哭着叫着他的名字，奶音因为冲击而破碎。显然川尻已经被操得熟软，他的神智已经不是那么清醒，只是本能地用手捂住脸，全然没有了抵抗的迹象。

佐藤拨开他的手，亲吻他脸上的泪，温柔地回应道，「嗯，我在。」太过头了，这种氛围搞得两个人是什么交往了许久的亲密恋人，可佐藤却甘愿给对方这种温存。

得到了回应的川尻在前端没有得到抚慰的情况下就去了。佐藤提不愿意再为难对方，抽插了一会儿就射在里面，穴道的温暖让他并不着急拔出来，可是对方看起来迷失在高潮里了，嘴里小声嘟囔着什么，如同梦呓。他起了好奇心，俯下身去听。

「佐藤……景瑚……」放过我吧。

原来是在叫他的名字。他终于拔出来，紧紧抱着对方，好像孩童在抱心爱的玩偶，他把头埋在对方颈间，玩弄着对方的手指。

「嗯，蓮，我在。」


End file.
